


Hand Language

by thefuckistevvs



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Character Study, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pre Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: It was pretty well known that Charon did not communicate the way others did.
Relationships: Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 196





	Hand Language

**Author's Note:**

> Charon meets Hermes
> 
> Ahhh when i started this it was supposed to be just a short PWP but it evolved into this. No beta for this one, but wanted to finish it before new years (at least here it still isnt the new year hah)
> 
> Love both Charon and Hermes, very into them. This is also a bit of a character study for Charon, but not too deep. Just boatman being gay and stuff
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

It was pretty well known that Charon did not communicate the way others did. 

He was different even from his chthonic kin, who could communicate easily with words and resembled mortals in their physique. This didn’t bother him, yet he is very well aware that many made many assumptions based on his physical appearance and demeanor. 

He did not care. Those who actually cared to attempt to communicate with him would learn that they could, but many simply didn’t even bother, mistaking Charon’s smoke and guttural noises to be akin to a monster trying to snarl. 

Olympus was particularly egregious about this. 

He had met the Olympians a handful of times, and every time it had been a test of Charon’s patience. To think that they simply sent one of their kin to “rule” the Underworld was already enough offence to him, but at least Lord Hades was the most palatable of his brothers. The rest, however, he did not care for. 

Lord Hades respected him, he very well knew Charon had been there long before him and would be there long after Hades was gone, a constant in the Underworld- unlike him, a fake ruler installed by his godly kin.

What a joke. 

Even if Lord Hades had far more respect for him than his relatives, this didn’t say Charon’s opinions on the Olympians. Rude, loud, obnoxious- the list went on. He didn’t want anything to do with any of them.

Until Hermes. 

At first Charon saw him as nothing but another way for Olympus to meddle in the Underworld affairs. His brother Thanatos was already helping with bringing the shades to Charon, they did not need any more help, specifically from Olympus. 

Yet for some reason Hades complied, even if the Lord hated his brothers. Charon believed maybe Queen Persephone had something to do about it, but whatever the reason was now Charon was stuck with the little God. 

While Charon had never met any of Zeus' children, he expected them to be just like his father- everyone up in Olympus seemed to be made from the same mold. He didn’t have high expectations of Hermes the first time he was forced to meet him, expecting just a Zeus Junior to be stuck with him for the next eternity. 

But the first time they met, Charon was… surprised.

Hermes was different from his kin in Olympus. Charon expected no respect from the God of swiftness, yet their first interaction was completely different to what Charon anticipated from Zeus’ son. 

The winged god had waited for him in the temple of Styx, floating in the air with buzzing energy. The moment he saw Charon approach, he smiled wide and swiftly flew towards the chthonic god, hand extended in greeting.

“Hello there, Boss! Been waiting to meet you for a while!” 

Charon wasn’t sure how to react, grabbing Hermes hand without thinking, the little god shaking it in a greeting. 

“Charon is it? I’ve been told a lot about you! I actually arrived here a little earlier and didn’t see no one, and well, I figured you were just finishing up a trip on the river, right? But I thought it would be better to just wait here for you, boss- because what if I get lost in the underworld! I wouldn’t- I Never get lost, but,” Hermes was still shaking his hand, not letting go. “But what if I did? Pops told me the underworld just changes and shifts every time so no path is the same two times, and I didn’t want to risk it-”

Hermes suddenly realized he still was vigorously shaking Charon’s hand, and quickly let go of it. “Ah- I'm sorry- I tend to talk a lot! But I will keep quiet-er now, zip, nada.” He traced his fingers along his mouth, imitating a zipper.

But before Charon could even say anything, the god spoke once more. 

“Oh but- How rude of me! I didn’t even introduce myself!” He floated in the air, the wings at his ankles beating vibrantly. “Name is Hermes- God of Swiftness, commerce, travel, trickery, and also Olympus fastest messenger out there! Ask anyone! No one faster than me, ever!”  
He extended his hand once again, and Charon took it once more without thinking. He still was processing every piece of information Hermes had just fed him. Hermes just shook his hand twice and let go this time, however. 

“You must be my new professional associate, Charon I take it?”

Finally, Charon was able to react. Smoke spilled out of his mouth, wrapping around him and floating upwards as he released a deep guttural moan in affirmation.

Hermes eyebrows knitted together, but he was still smiling as he cocked his head to the side. “Aw, I can’t understand you. But I assume that’s a yes?”

Charon nodded softly. Hermes smiled, as Charon realized the little god hadn’t made any comment on his physique or manner of communication, something Zeus had done time ago. He still recalled the confused disgust the Olympian had stared at him with, but Hermes had the opposite reaction. 

“Okay then boss, I will be bringing shades here to the river and wait for you to collect them, if that is alright? Or would you rather prefer any other sort of arrangement?”

Charon shook his head slightly, smoke still spilling out of his mouth. It was thick, tangling in his curled hair. Hermes simply stared at it with curiosity.

“Alright then! I am very busy, very busy indeed, so I will be going- next time we see each other I will be bringing you some shades, but until then, It was a pleasure to meet you, new associate!”

He waved at him and zipped away. Charon stared at the empty space Hermes had left behind, and sighed. Hermes was… different from what he expected, he had to admit to himself. While he still was not happy about the new arrangement, the interaction left him with a pleasant feeling. 

Perhaps this wouldn’t be so bad. 

\---

Hands rose up from the river of Styx, reaching to the sky. Blood red, slowly twitching and moving without a pattern, moving aside as the boat parted through them, sinking into the river to make way for Charon’s vessel. 

They caressed the wood of his boat, long fingers tracing the delicate woodwork. Charon’s oar gently placed his oar on the water, pushing into the river to make way. He didn’t shove any of the hands, they cleared the space to allow Charon to move forward. 

The boat was empty of shades, Hermes being his passenger instead. He was lying down on one of the benches, staring up at the sky. Legs were crossed, and hands were resting behind his head. It wasn’t the first time he had hitched a ride with Charon, after years of working together, the young god and Charon had developed little routines here and there.

“...So both Zeus and Poseidon can’t really understand why Artemis still doesn't have a strapping, sexy young man at her side- ha! Can you imagine? Artemis with a man?” Hermes laughed, his wings moving excitedly. “I don’t know why she just doesn’t tell them that she is with Callisto- but I have the feeling that even if she did tell them, they wouldn’t understand and try to set her up with some guy.” 

He waved his hands while talking, finally putting them on top of his chest. “I don’t understand, it’s not like Zeus has only been with women. But well, you know how parents are!”

Charon didn’t, really. He didn’t seem to have the same issues with Nyx trying to urge him to get a mate. But again, he was mostly separate from his kin. 

“Hhhhhhhhhhhhgk,” Charon groaned, thick smoke spilling out from his mouth, floating up to Hermes. 

“Yeah- for someone who thinks is the smartest and best of all the Gods, it sure feels like Zeus cannot take a hint sometimes.”

Hermes still couldn’t completely understand Charon the way other Chthonic beings could, but honestly he was trying and learning along the way, which was way more than Charon ever expected. He just thought the God would treat Charon as his own soundboard and not even attempt to communicate, but Hermes always tried his best to try to comprehend what Charon was saying. 

He mostly got it right, but whenever he missed something he would always be attentive to Charon’s interrupting his line of thought. 

Everything Charon knew from Olympus was thanks to Hermes. The little god liked to talk about his family and everything happening up in Olympus, from just whatever duties he had to the new gossip he had on Zeus. At first he did not want to hear anything about the pompous God, but Charon had to admit that he came to appreciate the little secrets that spilled from Hermes’ mouth. Blood and Darkness, he had even become invested.

“Ggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaak”, even thicker smoke spilled from his mouth, hot. He continued rowing as he inquired about Hermes relationships.

“Me? Well, yeah. Pop’s is also trying to set me up with someone, even though I always tell him the same- I don’t have time! Places to be, here and there! Being Olympus' sole messenger is not an easy job, with Zeus sending love letters to any person with a good pair of breasts.” He snickered.

Charon gave out a gargled chuckle. One Hermes immediately noticed. His face would lit up like the sun whenever he figured out Charon’s emotions, intent on understanding him. It was… its something very few attempted to do. 

He was honestly surprised to hear that Hermes didn’t have a mate in Olympus. The young god was, if he may admit, very attractive and not a bad match. But Hermes was a very busy person, it made sense that he didn’t want to slow down his duties just for a relationship. He was always on the move, to think of him settling down with someone even seemed to verge on the unnatural.

“Besides, I got you.”

Charon stilled with that. He turned around to face Hermes, who was staring back at him, smiling wide and bright. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until Hermes nervously bit his lip and turned to face the sky once more.

“Ah- I made it awkward, didn’t I? I just meant-” His wings started beating softly, anxiously. The little god fidgeted, clearly unsure of what to say. “You know! I like hanging with you, associate, and that’s all I need for now, I enjoy these times together a lot, very very much yes I do- Do you also enjoy them?”

Charon stared at him, hissing lowly. Thin smoke slipped from his cracked mouth, nodding. 

“Ah- well good good, very good. I am glad you enjoy it, too”

Charon let more smoke come out of him, before returning to his gentle rowing.

Hermes' words stuck with him for a long time. He dissected every single word, trying to figure out the exact meaning of what Hermes said, his intentions.   
He was a trickster god, was he not? Perhaps this was just a ploy to trick Charon.  
No- Hermes was not like that. Charon did not believe Hermes was just playing a cruel prank of him.

So, then what did that mean? Well… maybe it just meant that Hermes enjoyed Charon’s company.  
The feeling was mutual. Charon used to enjoy his solitude, but as the years passed after he met Hermes he realized that he enjoyed his company, too.

He took Hermes words with him, carrying them in his heart. He kept rowing the boat, as Hermes hummed behind him, content. 

\---

“You look different.”

Charon turned to face his younger sibling. Thanatos stared down at him, face gentle and relaxed. 

“I mean- Different good. You look good. Happier.”

Did he, really? Charon was very well aware that his physical features didn’t leave much room for facial expression. He wondered what led Thanatos to make this observation.

“Haaaaaaaaaaa…” he replied back, smoke swirling out of his mouth.

“I don’t know- Just something different about you, is all.” Thanatos “Everything alright on your end, working with Hermes?”

“Hhggggk haaaaaaaa” The Ferryman groaned. 

“I am glad, he seems to be better mannered than his family in Olympus anyways.”

It was natural that both Thanatos and Hermes interacted at certain points, both of them being psychopomps. Thanatos shared Charon’s opinions in regards to the habitants of Olympus, but his younger brother rarely talked about it. Ever so respectful, he was.

“Gaaaaaaaaaah?” Charon asked. 

“No, I haven’t interacted with him as much as you have, brother. But I have talked to him, here and there. Part of our job. A little too energetic, if I may say.”

Charon chuckled. He was thankful Thanatos could naturally understand him, and while his associate Hermes had gotten way better at communicating with Charon, this still felt more organic and natural. Just an explicit understanding of the two of them. 

Charon observed the walls around him. He rarely stepped inside the House of Hades, being summoned occasionally by Lord Hades himself, in the name of paperwork. The concept of bureaucracy was ridiculous to Charon- they all did their job perfectly before without the need of writing everything down, but if Lord Hades thought that system worked, then so be it. At least Charon didn’t have to deal with it, apart from the occasional visit. 

He had time to kill before he talked to Hades, allowing him to visit his brothers. Nyx was not around however, and Charon was not sure how to feel about that. She had birthed him, yet he did not feel as close to her as he supposed he should be, but it wasn’t like she tried her best to connect with him.

Anyways.

The House was bustling with shades. They all lounged around, some of them waiting for an audience with Lord Hades. Against the wall was his other brother, Hypnos, barely able to keep awake during his duties. 

The moment Hypnos spotted him he jumped in place, big wide smile on his face. “Charon! Big Brother! You’re here!” He extended his arms, floating towards the ferryman. He did not hug Charon, keeping his distance but the boatman could tell that his brother was happy with his presence. “Good to see you! What brings you to the House?”

Immediately after Hypnos asked, Hades called his name. Hypnos was surprised, looking towards Lord Hades desk and back to his older brother. 

“Wow! An audience with Lord Hades? Wow… You are not in trouble are you?” 

“Gaaaa Kaaa!” Hades exclaimed, just waving his hand and rejecting the idea, as he made his way towards Lord Hades desk. 

“Of course not! You’re so hard working, anyways!” Hypnos said behind him, stretching and getting ready to nap once more. 

Lord Hades looked stern, but when did he not? Ever since Charon met him, the man looked eternally worried and stressed. He had several papers in his massive desk, with a particular one between his fingers. He put it down, looming down on Charon.

If Lord Hades expected Charon to feel intimidated by his overly massive and tall desk, the Olympian was wrong. Whatever intimidation tactics he applied on the shades would not work on Charon. 

However, Lord Hades didn’t seem to want to intimidate the chthonic god, instead looking tired.

“Charon, your output has been exceptional for these past years. You were already great at your job, but the number of shades that you have brought has increased.” 

Lord Hades did not seem as pleased with this, however. 

“I presume my nephew, Lord Hermes, has been going above and beyond in his studies as a messenger of souls, then.” he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Gaaaaaahh, kahhh….” Yes, Hermes has been helping a lot with the shades. Thanatos only occupied himself with certain shades, which meant all the other ones were gathered by Hermes, of course there was going to be an increased number of shades that Charon would take to Hades.

“I must confess I expected him… Hoped even, that he would lack at his job. I wanted him to just be like his father Zeus, and forget about it the day after. Yet it seems at least his son has better work ethics than my brother. I was about ready to break off the contract.”

Charon felt something stir inside of him when he heard Hades hesitation in keeping Hermes around. Fear? Anxiety? 

What if Hermes was not a psychopomp anymore? He wouldn’t be seeing the little god as much as he does now. What if Hermes just never returns to the Underworld after that? He wouldn’t have a reason to, apart from the very occasional messages that Olympus sends their way. The sudden possibility of not seeing Hermes again made Charon slightly panic. To never see his bright smile again- would he visit Charon? Would he take the winged god on rides in his skiff? 

Of course Hermes would visit him. But what if he didn’t? What if the only reason he talked with Charon and was so familiar with him, was just because it was his duty? After all, had Hermes never become a psychopomp then they would have never met. The idea of their relationship being just tied to their duties was… it made Charon’s smoke thick and greasy. Just the concept of their companionship being so frail it would shatter if they stopped working together. 

Hades couldn’t do that. Charon knew that Hades hated Olympus and anyone associated with it, but Hermes was not like them. Hermes was different and good at his job. He was not Olympus. He was different from his family, different from the egotistical oaf that was Zeus, Hermes was a light that shone in the Underworld, unlike anyone Charon had ever met. He shone brighter than the obols that Charon kept close to him. Hermes was- He was--

Oh.

“...As much as I hate the idea of Zeus’ kin being here and being privy to the Underworld, I cannot simply ignore that he is indeed a great help in his duty. We exist to accommodate the departed mortals, it would be against our purpose to simply make the process more difficult just for a family grudge.”

Charon could barely listen to Hades, head fuzzy. 

“So, it seems Zeus was right for once. Charon, please give this next time you see Lord Hermes, it is for my brother Zeus.” 

He passed him a rolled up piece of paper, tied with crimson ribbon that had Hades insignia in it. Charon reached to it, taking the waxy paper between long fingers. 

“It’s… a message of approval, to accept Lord Hermes still working for the House.” Hades took a deep breath and sighed. “Is there anything you would like to add?”

Charon examined the piece of paper. He tucked it in his robes, as his thoughts still were swirling through his head like the smoke that poured out of his mouth. He shook his head gently.

“Very well. I will not keep you, then. Farewell.”

Charon nodded in agreement and made his way out. He was on auto-pilot, mind racing due to the realization he just had as it dug deep inside his bones. 

“Child,”

Charon raised his head as he heard his mother’s voice. Nyx stood in front of him, as calmly as ever. She had barely changed since the last time he saw her years ago.

Charon wasn’t good at reading emotions, but even if he was it was impossible to know what Nyx was thinking or feeling. Her thin lips formed a gentle smile, as he stared softly into him. Charon tipped his hat gently, saluting his mother. 

“It has been a while since you have been in the House, I take it you have been working without problems?”

“Grrrrkaaaaa.” 

“I am glad. You look different.” Her thin smile became bigger, as she placed her hand gently on Charon’s shoulder. “Happier.”

Thanatos had said that, too. It made Charon wonder if Hermes was the cause for this happiness. 

The implications of Hermes being the cause was something that Charon could not stomach at the moment. It was too much. 

“I am happy for you, my child. Whatever the reason, I hope you can remain like this.”

He harbored no ill towards Nyx. Their relationship just… it just was. It was completely different to how Hermes’ family treated each other, from what he had divulged. He didn’t hate Nyx and he was very grateful to her, but Charon felt like he couldn’t reach her on a more emotional level. 

“Charon, you’re leaving already?” Hypnos caught up to them, along with Thanatos. Charon could tell Thanatos was itching to go back to work, but had waited for Charon to be finished. He felt slightly guilty now, having ignored them after his audience with Hades finished. 

“Please Hypnos, Charon is very busy, perhaps busier than I am. He needs to go back to work.”

“Oh man! Is that true?” Hypnos crossed his arms in front of his chest, expression sour. “We never hang out anymore! Remember how we used to hang as kids? I want to hang out with you guys! But you’re all just too busy!”

“Hypnos, don’t be ridiculous, Charon is-”

Charon wrapped his arms around the twins, hugging them tightly against his own body. Thanatos froze, while Hypnos just hugged back. 

“C-Charon?” Thanatos was slightly shocked at the physical though.

“Aw, I love you too, big guy!” Hypnos replied, hands patting his obol necklace, making it jingle. 

“Ggggaaaaaaaaaa kaaaaaa” Smoke ruffled at his brother’s hair. Nyx stood next to him, calm and content at her children. 

Maybe they were right. Maybe he was happier now. 

\---

Charon finally fully understood the meaning of Hermes’ words.

And, he felt them too. 

He felt them in the way Hermes smiled at him, every day at his side as he waited for shades to board his skiff. He felt them when Hermes spoke to Charon about the mortal world, Olympus and anything he could think of. He felt them when Hermes would always try hard to understand Charon after all this time, never giving up, always eager to learn more about the boatman.

Charon felt those words. He understood them now clearly, their meaning and their implications. 

He loved Hermes. 

Once more they were floating in the Styx, a moment away from their duties. Charon would have never taken such breaks before he met Hermes, but he had learned the pleasures of sometimes standing still and taking breaks from his eternal job. 

However, instead of rowing the boat Charon was lying on the floor of his ferry along with Hermes, both of them staring at the sky. Hermes had brought a bottle of ambrosia with him and suggested they take a break to share it between them.

The winged god pulled the cap on it, taking a sip between plump lips. He drank quickly, handing the bottle to Charon without breaking eye contact with the sky.

Charon took the bottle between his fingers. It was the first time he had ever drank ambrosia, the liquid being technically contraband in the underworld. But whatever Hades didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.  
He took a sip of the golden liquid. He has heard from Hypnos that Ambrosia is supposed to taste different to everyone, and no bottle tasted the same as the last. 

It tasted bitter, similar to other alcohols Charon had previously drank, but it had a rich flavor, something that left his throat asking for more of the substance.   
He hissed, handing the bottle back to Hermes.

“There aren’t many of these in the Underworld, are they?” Hermes slightly waved the bottle of ambrosia in his hands. “There are a million of these in Olympus- just ask Dionysus! He has his own personal stash! But I dont think many of these make their way from there to here.” 

“Grrrrrrrkkkkkkkkt” The taste of the Ambrosia still lingered in his tongue as he answered, alcohol mixing with the smoke spilling out of his mouth.

“Oh! This is your first time drinking ambrosia?” Hermes suddenly shot up, flying in the air above Charon, bottle still in hand. Charon could feel the warmth emanating from the god above him, and it made his heart ache in a good way. “You know, I’ve had plenty of these in Olympus, but they taste better here, with you.”

He took a drink of it, still hovering above Charon. He passed the bottle to the ferryman once more, who swirled the liquid in the bottle before he took another sip. A bittersweet taste, made more sweet by the sight of the god above him. Charon could see him clearly from where he was, his broad chest peeking out of his chiton. His scarf pilled at the sides, framing Charon’s head like the wings in Herme’s hair. 

“Well, I heard it actually tastes better if you give it to someone in an act of selflessness.” His tanned cheeks were bright pink now, smile twitching. Charon passed him the bottle once more, which had few sips left on it. Hermes grabbed it, taking a quick swig out of it. 

Charon stared at Hermes while he drank the liquid, smoke gently coming out of his mouth. He could blame the alcohol for the warm sensation in his chest, but he had been feeling it for a long time everytime he was with Hermes. The young god passed the bottle one last time and Charon took the final drink, golden liquid slightly spilling from his mouth and dribbling down his chin. 

“Maybe it just tastes better because I’m drinking it with you.”

They stayed there for a moment. Hermes continued to float horizontally above Charon, eyes focused on the boatman’s. Charon was engulfed by Hermes’ shadow, protecting him from the radiant light of Asphodel. 

“Charon, I-”

Hermes did not have to say a word. Charon reached with long arms, wrapping them around Hermes’ waist and back. He dragged him down to himself, pressing the little god against his chest. He could feel Hermes breath hitch, but he allowed himself to be pressed against the boatman. His hands curled into soft fists, resting on top of Charon’s broad chest. He pressed his cheek against his collarbone, his wing tickling at Charon’s skin.

They remained in silence, there was no need for words to be exchanged. Charon’s long fingers wrapped gently on Hermes’ shoulder blade, he could feel the warmth that the winged god irradiated from his body. He felt a sudden pang of anxiety when he wondered if Hermes was really okay with the contact, but the little god leaned into Charon’s touch, nuzzling against the boatman’s body. His wings relaxed, tucking into themselves as he closed his eyes.

With trembling fingers, he gently patted Hermes’ head, digits going softly through his short curly hair. Charon wanted to blame the ambrosia, but he was not intoxicated enough to blame it on a drunken impulse. 

Charon did not want to think of the implications of what was happening. He simply was too content living the moment next to Hermes, who had stayed quiet not out of awkwardness but relaxation. Feeling the god on top of him, relaxed and limp stirred something inside Charon, something he had never felt in the past. 

They remained like that, as his boat floated in the river. The hands of the Styx continued to reach up, surrounding them both in their rest.

“I have to go,” Hermes' voice was so low it was barely audible.

They had remained in that position in the boat for a long time- how long Charon did not know. The empty bottle of ambrosia laid next to them, shining bright.

Charon squeezed him slightly, groaning slightly.

“I also do not want to go! I really don’t- but we are both very busy, and now I am the one running late on my schedule, partner.” Hermes smiled and it made his heart ache. 

“Grrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaah,” Charon groaned as Hermes started to free himself from Charon’s grasp. He let him, fingers unwrapping from his head and shoulder. Smoke slipped from his mouth. 

“Well, I cannot be the fastest in Olympus if I don’t move at all!” Hermes replies back, laughing. He slowly gets up, as does Charon. The ferryman did not want to admit it but his associate was right, they both had a job to do and they had already spent a long time simply lying on the boat.

“Souls to gather! Messages to deliver! Places to be!” Hermes jumped into the air, wings keeping him upright. Charon followed through, standing to his full height.

He grabbed his oar, making haste to take Hermes to the Temple near the surface- he was still worried the god of swiftness would get lost in the intricate never ending labyrinth that is Hades domain. 

Charon began to row quickly, Hermes floating next to him, but Charon noticed he was different, unlike their previous rides on the boat. Hermes was anxious, wings anxiously beating and twitching. The god kept playing with the belts at his waist, fingers prickling at his insignia. His eyes jumped from one spot to another, clearly perturbed.

Perhaps, perhaps Charon had gone too far.

He knew what his feelings were towards Hermes, even if he couldn’t finish understanding them. He knew about love. Or, at least he knew about the concept, but to feel it- that was a completely different thing. His fingers ached as he kept rowing, feeling the radiant heat from the Olympian next to him. He had never felt like this before.

Is this how humans felt? The burning feeling in their stomachs? The haze in their minds? The longing of another?  
No wonder they started wars for love, if it was as intense as the feeling in Charon’s bones. 

“You know, Ares says a war just is about to start,” Hermes spoke, snapping Charon from his own thoughts. “He told me the reason but If i must be honest I did not pay much attention. Whatever the reason is, it's his business. But! That means we will have a little bit of a busy schedule for a while.” 

Hermes’ voice was soothing to hear and made Charon feel warm. He nodded, listening to his associate. 

“And I know your brother Thanatos doesn’t gather those souls lost in violent ways, so all that will fall up to me. It’s not like I have other duties too, duties he is very well aware of- but no! Let’s have another war, lets have Hermes gather all of the dead shades into the Underworld.” He was annoyed, gesturing to the air as he spoke. “But hey- I don’t really mind. I get to hang out with my favorite ferryman, eh Old man?”

Charon chuckled, smoke coming out of his mouth once more. 

They continued like this, Hermes spilling annoyances from Olympus to him as he rowed away, nodding and making the occasional comment. They reached the temple of Styx quickly, and as he arrived to deposit Hermes into the dock, the little god jumped off the boat, floating at Charon’s eye level. 

“Did you enjoy the ambrosia? I can bring back some more. There are so many bottles up in Olympus, I feel we just can’t get rid of them! I wouldn’t mind bringing some more to share.” 

“Gaaaaaaah,” Charon nodded slightly.

“Well that’s perfect, then! I will be sure to bring more next time- Oh but what am I saying, getting drunk on the job! Then you will be crashing your boat and who will Hades blame but the cute handsome Olympian that brought contraband alcohol? Imagine the scandal!”

“Gkkkt!” Charon hissed, waving his hand and letting go of his oar. It floated horizontally next to him, waiting for its master. 

“Well, I don’t know what your alcohol tolerance is, old man. For all I know, you could just be wasted right now.” He pointed a finger at Charon. “See, you’re all flustered now!”

He was flustered, but not due to the alcohol. Hermes' smile made him fluster, making Charon grab the rim of his hat and pull it down slightly, hiding his face.

“Hey no! I didn’t mean it, I’m just joking around!” Hermes flew slightly above him, cupping Charon’s cheeks in his palms and making him look up at the god of swiftness. His warm fingers made Charon still as he looked up at Hermes, radiant. 

Charon could not help himself. He raised his hands up, to cup Hermes’ cheeks. They stared at each other's eyes, Hermes’ bottom lip trembling slightly. 

Hermes closed his eyes, lowering his head and pressing his lips against Charon’s mouth. 

His smoke immediately spills out and Hermes inhaltes it, eager. Hermes positioned his body to press himself against Charon, the boatman strong arms wrapping around Hermes and keeping him close against his body. 

Hermes lips were soft against his cracked skin, hot and full of wanton. Hermes eventually separated himself from the kiss, opening his mouth as Charon’s thick smoke escaped out of the little god’s mouth like a cascade. It was intoxicating to watch, almost too intimate to do so in such a public place. Even if there was no one around, it made Charon feel something warm in his gut. 

“Is this okay?” Hermes asked, inches away from Charon’s mouth awaiting approval before he delved again.

“Gkkkkkt,” He nodded. As if Charon didn’t want this, as if he hadn’t longed for the other god’s touch, to fill him with his smoke. As if he hadn’t pleasured himself with the thought. 

“Thank the gods,” he whispered just before he kissed Charon again. It was more energetic this time, hands wrapping tightly around Charon in a hug. The ferryman ruffled his hand on Hermes’ hair, catching his laurel and the base of his wings.

Hermes drank out of him until nothing more could fit in his lungs. He traced his hands down to wrap around Charon’s, intertwining their fingers together. Hermes’ thumbs caressed Charon’s rough knuckles. 

They separated once more, smoke slipping out of Hermes. It felt blasphemous, to infect him with his own Darkness but Blood and Darkness he wanted more, he wanted to fill Hermes to the brim with his own smoke, and by the looks of it, Hermes wanted it too. 

“I really do need to go,” he smiled, cheeks bright pink. Smoke still spilled out of his lips, and Charon understood. Their duty called. 

“I’ll be back soon,” Hermes said, planting a soft chaste kiss on Charon’s mouth. After, he flew away, disappearing from the temple. 

Charon touched his cheek, pressing the spot Hermes kissed. 

How mortal of him.

\---

It was a morbid thing to even admit, but Charon was thankful for Ares war. All those that perished were gathered up by Hermes, and the quantity of them all meant he got to see the little god more now than ever. 

Just when Charon arrived once again to the empty dock after delivering his latest batch of souls, the doors of the temple of Styx opened once more. Hermes squeezed past the entrance, wings beating hard as he arrived with the new batch of souls.

There were plenty of them courtesy of the new war happening up on the surface. Charon sighed, smoke floating up in the air as he floated down to the deck, hand open ready to accept payment. 

“Hello, associate!” Hermes smiled as he sat cross legged in the air, just next to Charon. His wings beat wildly, and Charon had to fight his desire to stare at the god beside him. “Busy day! Ares was not kidding when he said it would be a big war. I can just tell that there are more mortals being slain just as we speak right now.”

“Hhhahhhhhhhhhhhhh…” Charon sighed out as he started to gather the coins of the shades in his palm, ghosts boarding into his skiff. 

“In fact, as soon as all of these board up I’ll be zipping off to get some more. There are still plenty of them out there! So don’t think of even taking a break after you deliver these ones! No no no my good man, today we work until we drop! I hope you are ready for it.”

“Gah ha kha…” Charon laughed out, smoke whirling around him in a curious pattern. He pressed his palm, vanishing the coins that overflowed it to accept more from his passengers. 

“You know,” Hermes exclaimed, as shades kept approaching Charon. “I don’t think I thank you for last time.”

Charon looked at him puzzled, hand still extended to the shades. 

“Gaaah?” He questioned what Hermes meant exactly. 

“You know- the boat ride in your skiff! And well,” Hermes scratched the back of his head. 

Hermes did not need to thank him. It was his pleasure, but Charon was… curious as to what all of this meant. He had never had these feelings towards someone else. While his brothers have had romantic relationships with others, Charon was… not an expert, even if he was the oldest of them all.

He had never even thought he could even feel this affection towards another being. He knew about family love, it was the love he felt for his younger brothers. But this? The burning sensation at his throat, the tingling at his fingertips? That’s entirely new for him. How do you even learn, how to love? How can he ask Hermes about it, if he himself was not sure what it took?

“Grrrrroooaahhh…” he groaned, his free hand raising up to touch Hermes, but he hesitated at the last minute. 

Hermes noticed this, brown eyes jumping from Charon’s hand to his eyes. He bit his lip, his hands both encasing Charon’s. The boatman stiffened at the act, staring back at Hermes’ eyes. 

“You know,” Hermes smiled, eyes focused on Charon’s hand which he tenderly massaged. “I must apologize that I kissed and ran. That wasn’t very gentlemanly from me, eh? I am very sorry if I put you in an awkward position, that is the last thing I wanted to do.” 

His fingers trace circles in Charon’s palm, pressing tenderly at the knuckles and smoothing over Charon’s golden rings. 

“I am very well aware that I do talk too much, partner. The God of not shutting up, as everyone in Olympus says. But- but even if I do talk a lot it is sometimes very difficult to actually speak. So it is very difficult for me to find the right words, of how I actually feel.”

He intertwined his fingers with Charon’s. His warm fingers contrasted with Charon’s pale grey, calloused digits. 

“I am an impulsive brat, a loudmouth, too energetic for my own good. A trickster, and- well. Not as powerful as my kin. I cannot hunt like Artemis, I am not powerful like Zeus. I cannot doom people like Ares. I just… am fast. You can’t win wars with commerce and fertility. There is not much you can get from me.”

His wings fluttered weakly in the air. His smile wasn’t as bright as it had been before, it was small and sad as he listed all the things he believed was wrong with him. 

Charon did not know what to say. To think that Hermes would think so low of himself, all the things Charon loved about him he believed were flaws. To even think Hermes somehow was not enough made Charon’s chest ache. How could he not be enough? How could he not think that he was everything and more?

“I… am not sure what else to say,” Hermes chuckled, sadly. “Apart from that I don’t think I ever knew true love until I found it, with you.” his cheeks were bright red, but he refused to stop. “And if you do not feel the same it is okay! It will be fine! I just wanted to let you know after, um, what happened the other day.”

Hermes could not bring himself to even looking at Charon’s face, his gaze on the floor. The dock was empty, all the shades having boarded Charon’s boat. The winged god bit his lip, still not daring to look at Charon.

“Sorry- sorry, again, I just talk a lot without actually saying things, haha! Guess it’s one of my powers. I’ll just,” his fingers slipped away from Charon’s. “I will leave you to it, I-”

Charon grabbed him back with both hands. He did not let go, dragging Hermes down with him. The younger god stared at him, cheeks red and eyes wide. Hermes stopped floating, standing on the actual floor. 

He looked so small like that, shorter than his younger brothers even. Charon grabbed both his hands, squeezing them gently and rubbing the tanned skin. Hermes lower lip trembled as Charon softly raised Herme’s right hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. 

Hermes was enough. 

“I-”

Charon turned Hermes’ palm, kissing the meat of his palm. Thin smoke spilled out, swirling around Hermes’ arm. 

No words were necessary between them, Charon’s hands talking enough. Hermes softly floated up, his lips meeting with Charon’s mouth. The chthonic god let go of Hermes hand to cup at his jawline, other hand curling at the back of Hermes neck.

Hermes hands wrapped around Charon’s neck, moving his necklace of obols and making them jingle like a melodic song. 

They did not need words.

They both understood.

\---

Hermes was not exaggerating when he said there would be many more shades to collect. It seemed like Ares was successful in his war, many mortals having already perished during the starting days. As much as Charon wanted to keep Hermes with him in the dock until oblivion, they both had work to do. They would meet after they finished for the day. 

It was worth it however, when Hermes showed up with his final group of shades. The winged god flashed a trickster smile at Charon, flashing the bottle of ambrosia that he had brought with him from Olympus.

“Sorry for the delay, did a little detour at home.” He winked. “I did promise to bring more, eh?”

Charon chuckled, already savouring what was to come. It took a while to get all the shades to pay their fare and board his ship. This time, Hermes boarded as well as he accompanied Charon on his duty, eager for when the boatman finished his job. 

It was just a normal trip, but Charon felt the excitement in his belly. He rowed as fast as he could, through Elysium to Asphodel and finally to Tartarus, just outside of the house of Hades. He almost wanted to kick out the shades he was eager to return home with Hermes. 

Once they were all off his boat Charon waited no time to start rowing back. Hermes sat down on one of the benches, pulling out the bottle of ambrosia out of his sack.

“Should we repeat last time, or you rather we go to some place more private?” He asked with a devil smile in his face. As tempting as it was, Charon preferred to go somewhere more… private. He wanted to treat Hermes right, they could make love in the boat later.

“Gaaah hhahhhhhh…”

“Alright, your call big guy, as long as I’m with you it’s alright.”

He could feel that warmth again, not helped by Hermes wrapping his arms around Charon’s neck, hugging him tightly. He just looked forward to where Charon was going, but the intimacy was already intoxicating. 

It did not take him long to row up to Erebus. Charon’s personal home that existed in an entirely different dimension, easy to access anywhere- at least for him. 

“Whoa, boss! You live here?” Hermes unwrapped himself from Charon as he floated inside. Charon’s home was decorated with many treasures and piles of expensive things. Hermes inspected every little thing, impressed by Charon’s hoard and the pile of obols scattered across the ground.

“Old guy, had I known you liked these kinds of things!, I would have brought you some for your collection!” He moved around, examining everything in the room. 

He grabbed a golden silken sheet, wrapping it around his body. “I look like a king in this!” He chuckled, fingers tracing the intricate pattern of the sheet. He continued to adorn himself with other priceless things Charon had, a crown, golden necklaces and bracelets, playing wardrobe. 

Charon let go of his oar, letting it float in place as he approached his partner. Hermes jingled as he moved in the air. He suddenly grabbed his satchel, digging around it to pull out the bottle of ambrosia, taking off the lid and letting it drop on the floor with a soft thud. 

“Would you grant me the honor?” He smiled at Charon as he offered the bottle. Charon accepted it, groaning softly and drinking down the liquid.

It tasted different, this time. Pleasant, but more sweeter than bitter. A peculiar flavor he did not expect to enjoy so much.

They drank the bottle between the two of them, exchanging kisses to each other. Hermes’ decorations got in the way, making noise as they danced around the room. 

“I do now look worthy for your treasures though.” Hermes said, fingers once again smoothing over the expensive silk.

Charon leaned over, kissing him softly in the neck. His fingers took off Hermes’ expensive decorations, letting them fall to the floor uselessly. He did not need expensive trinkets to adorn himself, to make himself be “worthy”.

His gold, paintings and amulets- they were worthless in the presence of Hermes. He outshone any gem in Charon’s possession, nothing in the universe could ever be as beautiful and precious as him, Hermes. 

He traced his fingers over Hermes body, the winged god letting himself go limp at the sensation. Soft moans came out of his throat as Charon kissed his jaw, hands caressing his dark brown hair. 

They moved into Charon’s bed which was, until now, just another decoration. Charon very rarely slept- he had no need to. While Gods rarely needed to rest it was a pleasure many took, but Charon never found a point to it. Still, an expensive bed with elegant pillows and sheets were part of the aesthetic of his room. 

Charon pressed Hermes against the bed, kissing the shorter god underneath him. His shadow engulfed Hermes, who couldn’t stop grabbing at Charon all the same. 

“Gaaaaaak…?” Charon questioned, nose buried in Hermes’ neck.

“Yes! Yes, I am okay with this. I am extremely okay, partner. I just-” He laughed. “I am excellent with this.”

Charon knew about sex, he was not stupid. However he never had any need to participate in it- Hermes was the first individual that had Charon wonder about it. Unlike other gods that had multiple sexual partners, Charon had never performed the act.

He had masturbated before out of curiosity (and, recently, infatuation thanks to Hermes), but he knew it would not be the same. 

“Don’t worry, big guy,” Hermes whispered into his skin, as if he could read Charon’s worries and anxiety without issues. “I’ll take care of it this time.”

Swift as ever, Hermes turned on his belly and crawled to his satchel, pulling out a small vial of oils from it. Charon felt heat in his belly at the idea that Hermes came here ready for this interaction, the smoke spilling out of his mouth being thick. 

“Well-” Hermes chuckled, taking off his scarf and placing it beside the bed, his belts and bands following soon. “I must admit, I was very eager for this. Could not wait at all.”

They both undressed, Charon undoing his several layers of clothing and throwing them aside. Hermes was on top of him, completely bare. Charon watched him, transfixed as Hermes opened himself up with his fingers. Sweat rolled down his skin, Hermes’ sex hard and completely bare. 

He fought with the impulse of reaching over and touching him- Hermes said he would take care of it. Charon was not experienced enough to take such lead, but in the future, next time-

“Wow,” Hermes gasped, half closed eyes staring at Charon’s naked form. 

While his extremities were grey with hues of purple, Charon’s midsection was a semi transparent deep purple. His bones could be seen from his skin, his smoke pooling from behind his ribs. Speckles of silver were scattered across his body, like stars.

“You’re a galaxy,” Hermes breathed out, skin flush with anticipation. 

Charon sighed softly as Hermes knee walked towards him. He wrapped his palm on Charon’s cock, making the ferryman twitch in his grasp.

“Relax,” Hermes whispered, as he gave Charon lazy strokes.

The boatman’s fingers dug through the sheets at the sensation. After a couple of strokes, Hermes lined himself up with Charon, one hand still on the god’s member to guide him as he impaled himself on Charon’s.

Charon took a deep breath as he felt his dick penetrate Hermes. The smaller god swallowed a moan, head tilted back with eyes closed. “Fuck,” he sighed softly, slowly lowering himself on Charon.

Charon could not stop staring at Hermes. The wings in his head twitched softly. Beads of sweat rolled down his broad chest. His Adam Apple bobbed up and down as he continued to breach himself. 

He was so different from Charon. Charon’s body was an abyss, Hermes looked oh so mortal, so much a part of him worried he would expire just like humans normally did.   
Charon reached with shaky hands to touch at Hermes hips. His long fingers managed to wrap around perfectly, almost completely encasing Hermes waist. 

Hermes chuckled, completely sitting down on Charon. He splayed his hands on Charon’s chest, fingers tracing over the constellations in his body. He was speechless, brown eyes string at Charon deeply, hips slowly rising up only to bring them down after.

Charon moaned, smoke sputtering out of his mouth as he felt the heat in his abdomen. He tightened his grip on Hermes who moaned at the touch. He continued to jump up and down on Charon’s dick, body twitching as he did so.

“Gods,” Hermes whispered, body tilted back in ecstasy. The wings in his head framing him like a halo, his wreath shaking with every movement. 

Charon slightly moved his hips, trying to meet Hermes midway. This made the god of swiftness cry in pleasure, pacing increased as he reached culmination. Charoun couldn’t stop touching him, fingers squeezing his powerful thighs, his waist, his chest and stomach. Everywhere Charon could reach he touched, like a mortal rubbing their hands on a statue for prayer, begging for an answer from their god.

Charon prayed to Hermes. 

The little god glowed in pleasure, cheeks bright red and eyes wide shut. He opened his eyes, to stare down at Charon. It was intoxicatingly intimate. His broad fingers touched all over Charon’s skin, rubbing circles. 

Smoke cascaded out of Charon’s mouth and traveled upwards. Hermes breathed it in, drinking it like ambrosia. 

“Fuck,” he whispered, his hips still moving. It was fast yet gentle, as if he tried to drag every second. 

Hermes grabbed one of Charon’s hands, placing it on his lips. He kissed the back of it fervently, lips brushing raspy knuckles.

Charon came.

It was different this time. He had orgasms before, while he pleasured himself. But this time it felt like something deep inside of him snapped. His vision went pure white, the feeling of Hermes engulfing him from head to toe. His mind felt like cotton, pleasure crawling through all of his body. 

He covered his own face with his hand, trying to make sense of his feelings. Smoke continued to pour out of him and he was unable to stop it. 

Hermes stopped, leaning down to kiss Charon deeply. He tasted of ambrosia; and Hermes took Charon from both ends, mouth filling up with his purple smoke, filling every inch of him with it. 

Softly, he grabbed Charon’s hand, placing it in his dick. Charon moaned as Hermes guided him in his strokes. Charon wrapped his free hand around Hermes neck, crushing them both together as their strokes were faster and wilder, until the lithe god separated himself from Charon’s mouth.

His eyes were closed, long eyelashes glowing in the light. His eyebrows burrowed in pleasure. The god moaned out, smoke spilling out of his open mouth, wings beating hard against nothing. 

Charon pressed his forehead against Hermes as he came. 

His seed spread across his bellies, hot and sticky. Charon fingers were full with cum, but he did not care. Hermes stayed in that position, eyes closed and taking deep breaths until he returned to this realm. 

Charon petted his hair, gently turning them over so they were both lying on their sides. 

Hermes whined softly when Charon pulled out of him, flaccid. He could feel his own cum already spilling out of Hermes rear, a strange feeling of victory washing over him. Hermes finally opened his eyes, smiled wide but tired. 

They both stared at each other in silence, a small strand of smoke spilling from the corner of Charon’s mouth. He petted Hermes cheek with his thumb, making the little god falter. 

“Charon,” he whispered and it felt so personal, almost too much. “I love you.”

Charon felt that beautiful feeling in the bottom of his stomach. He already knew, and yet to hear Hermes say it felt like a beautiful dream come true. 

“It feels weird to say it outloud. But it’s true.” He smiled wide, eyes staring up and down at Charon. “Been waiting to say that for a while.”

“Gggahh kkahhhh…” It was strange, to think that Hermes felt the same way as Charon did for a while. It made his past worries feel so silly, now. 

“So it is official, then?” Hermes propped himself up with his elbow. “I can say I caught myself a ferryman? Can I ride your boat whenever I want, free of charge?”

“Kkhhhaag!” Charon spat, making Hermes laugh. He wrapped his long limbs around the winged god, pulling him in under the sheets as he pressed quick kisses to his scalp.

\---

Everyone in the underworld knew that Charon was a very secretive individual. Very few are close to him, and only one individual he has fully opened his heart to. 

It’s not that he hates them, but he rather not tell them about his current relationship. He adored his little brothers, yet he preferred to keep the news of him and Hermes under wraps, at least for now. It was no secret that Lord Hades hated Olympus and anyone associated with it, even if Hermes seemed to be an exception- no need to divulge things that are not necessary.

Hermes himself didn’t have plans on spilling his new relationship statues to his family in Olympus. “Meddling gods,” Hermes called them. They did not need to know about what he did, apart that he did his job efficiently and Good. Facts about Hermes personal life were on another level, and something his bizarre family did not need to know at the moment.

They both agreed to keep quiet, and perhaps in the future, this could help them as well. After all, Hermes had told him about Kore, Demeter’s lost daughter that looked a lot like a certain lost Queen of the underworld. They pierced everything together, and Charon was already thinking of ways in how they could bring the Queen back.

All in due time. 

For now, Charon waited in his post with his empty boat. The doors to the temple of Styx opened once more, the winged god slipping past them. He deposited all the shades he had gathered from the latest war on the dock, as they lined themselves, obols in hand ready to board Charon’s boat.

Hermes messenger scarf wrapped itself on Charon’s robes. Hermes looked at him, smiling brilliantly like the sun, unlike any deity Charon had ever seen. 

“Time to work, big buy.”

Charon smiled, as he extended his hand to accept the fare.   
Time to work.

**Author's Note:**

> do NOT separate them
> 
> Thank u for reading! 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)   
> 


End file.
